Pretty Cure, Love Link!
is the transformation phrase used by the Doki Doki! Pretty Cures. It requires a Lovely Commune and a transformation Cure Lovie. The music for the transformation appeared as the 18th track of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack, and the ninth in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Love Link Sound!!. Sequence The Lovely Commune appears with each of their partners saying their name and the girls set their Cure Lovie to it. Next they appear and they shout "Pretty Cure, Love Link!". The Lovely Commune appears again and girls "draw" the letters L-O-V-E (with their partners spelling it out) onto the screen. The heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Aida Mana / Cure Heart Mana's transformation starts when she flies into a pink light. Her head is showing and a yellow light surrounds her hair. First it takes a shape of a heart and then her long yellow hair appears. She puts her hands around her chest and yellow light creates her hair ornaments. She opens her hands, yellow light surrounds her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears on her pelvis. Yellow light creates a pink heart shaped jewel on her chest and she spins around creating her arm warmers and boots. Yellow light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around and introduces herself. Her catchphrase is . Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond Rikka's transformation starts when she flies into a blue light. Her head is showing and a light blue light surrounds her hair. First it takes a shape of a diamond and then her long blue hair appears. The blue and yellow lights create her hair ornaments. A blue stripe intertwines around her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears on her pelvis. She puts her arms to her chest creating a blue heart shaped jewel to her chest and she moves her hands to create her bracelets and yellow light creates her shoes. A blue light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around and introduces herself. Her catchprase is . Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta Alice's transformation starts when she flies in a orange and yellow light. Her head is showing and orange light surrounds her hair. Then, her long orange hair appears. Orange light creates her hair ornaments and other accessories on her head. She pats her hands, creating her arm warmers. Yellow light surrounds her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears on her pelvis. She beats her feet together creating her boots. She puts her hands to her chest creating her orange heart shaped jewel. Yellow light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around, jumps and introduces herself. Her catchprase is . Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword Makoto's transformation starts when she flies in a purple and blue light. Her head is showing and a light purple light surrounds her head. Then, her purple hair appears along with the ornaments. She then shows her two arms and then the gloves show on them. After, a purple light surround her body making her dress. Her Lovely Commune is shown on her pelvis. She beats her feet together and the boots come out. She puts her hand on the chest making a purple heart. After her ribbons come out then she spins and jumps with her boots, and introduces herself as she makes her pose. Her catchprase is . Group It is first shown as Sharuru as a Lovely Commune comes, then a Transformation Lovie gets inserted and then it shows four screens yelling, "Pretty Cure, Love Link!" and then all of them fly as then Mana's hair starts to turn yellow and her hair ornaments start to come also then Rikka's hair also comes with the ornaments, also Alice's hair comes up with the ornaments and then Makoto's hair starts to come and then she raises her arms as then her gloves come out. After, Cure Sword's dress comes up as then the other cures get their dress. After that, Cure Heart's gloves show up as then Cure Diamond's boots come out and then Cure Rosetta's ribbon comes out and right after Cure Sword's jewel purple heart comes. Then Cure Heart rotates as then she introduces herself, right after Cure Diamond comes and introduces herself as then Cure Rosetta introduces herself and then Cure Sword also introduces herself. Finally, they raise their hands and did their pose as they declare themselves as . Trivia *This is the third transformation where Pretty Cures use Communes that are transformed mascots to transform. **It's also the sixth transformation that uses mascots to transform. *This is the first transformation where Cures draw something on the screen of their Communes. *This is the first transformation where the Cures hair is transformed before their clothes. In Fresh Pretty Cure!, the clover is formed before the hair changes. In Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Cure Sunshine's hair is lengthened before she says the transformation phrase. *This is the third transformation where the Cures "set" something into their transformation items. The other two are "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, and "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" from Smile Pretty Cure!. *The cupid's arrow symbol in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and the G-Clef in Suite Pretty Cure both come out from the Cure's transformation items after the transformation incantation has been said. The same sound effect is used for both. *It is the third time when the word "love" is spelled. The first time was during the song Get You! Love Love?!, and the second time was in Episode 20 from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, spelled by Yumehara Nozomi, Natsuki Rin, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen during their cheering song for Kasugano Urara. *In episodes 1 and 2, after "L-O-V-E" is spelled on the Lovely Commune, the heart in the middle makes a light 'ding' sound. From episode 3 onwards, the sound of the blinking heart has been changed to a 'thump'. *When Makoto transforms to Cure Sword, she does not smile unlike the three other Cures. *Cure Rosetta is the only Doki Doki Cure who does not state "I, Cure ____" after introducing herself. *There are transformation with three people only. Gallery Videos Category:Transformations Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure